


"5 Reasons Why You Should Agree to Marry Me" A PowerPoint by Chat Noir

by Hey_its_Laura



Series: Coincidentally In The Same Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette flirtationship, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, Best Friends, Chat is a nerd, Cheesy transitions, Comedy, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Forehead Kisses, Friends and Lovers, Humor, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, PowerPoint, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Randomness, Self-Indulgent, Utterly Ridiculous, Weddings, embrace the crazy, mentions of djwifi, or at least that's what my friends call it, powerpoints, this got my sister's approval, which is hard to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_Laura/pseuds/Hey_its_Laura
Summary: Adrien should really learn how to organize his computer files better.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Coincidentally In The Same Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011279
Comments: 52
Kudos: 441





	"5 Reasons Why You Should Agree to Marry Me" A PowerPoint by Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Two works for this fandom already and this is my first reveal fic! An accurate representation of the inner-workings of my brain, so strap in. Enjoy!

“We need to add the opening curtain transition.”

“Adrien, you’ve done one for every other slide.”

“Exactly why we should keep up the pattern.”

Marinette huffed, crossing her arms and staring her friend down. “You see, _this_ is why I hated group projects.”

Using her annoyance to his advantage, Adrien swiped the laptop from the desk they were sitting at. The grown man dove across the room, onto his couch.

“Hey that’s not fair!” She ran after him, tackling him down. He was trapped, facedown, underneath her. Letting out a triumphant cry, she reached for the laptop.

The only warning she got was Adrien’s cushion-muffled, “Not so fast!” before he rolled both of them to the floor. He was up and running while she lay trying to catch her breath from laughing too hard. The best she could manage was to throw a pillow that he no-doubt dodged.

“Nino and Alya will love it no matter what.” With his hands out defensively, he stayed on the balls of his feet, ready to bolt away if she came running again. The wild grin he wore was one Marinette never tired of seeing, even after eight years of friendship.

“Fine, I’ll let you add your stupid transitions if you agree to do the song.”

He scrunched his brows over-dramatically. “Deal.”

The apartment was a mess. Wads of paper from their failed attempts of a best man/maid of honour speech were tossed around the room. The kitchen counter was littered with empty chip and candy bags. Marinette would offer to stay behind to help Adrien clean up.

“Aw no.” His hands ran through his hair. “My computer’s restarting. Look what you did, Mari!”

She played along to his obviously teasing tone. “Me? I was just doing my–” Her stomach dropped to the floor when she realized it. Desperation caught her voice. “Did you save it?”

With a shocked stare, his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

_Okay, Marinette, stay calm, stay calm. It isn’t the end of the world. You still have a week to finish it, even though there’s still the cake to bake, the floral arrangements and the whole weekend getaway it’s okay it’s–_

“I saved it.”

She was 100% going to smack that innocent smile right off his face for that almost-heart attack.

“YOUUUU!” Strangling noises were only what came out. She turned around to calm her breathing again.

Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Adrien’s chin tucking right over her shoulder. “Hey, relax. We’re gonna finish this in time for the wedding.”

“Don’t. Do. That. Again.” She pouted, but relaxed anyway.

“I won’t,” he promised. “But you should’ve seen your face.” His fingers dug into the ticklish parts of her waist– something he’d done ever since he found out about the weakness.

Squirming away from him, she returned to the desk. The computer was turning back on and she picked up their planning sheet. The perfect line for their second slide had popped into her mind, so she jotted it down, before it was forgot.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Adrien called. “You get started on the ‘Embarrassing Memories’ part.” With that, he disappeared into his room.

After typing in his password, she had to reopen all their documents. A different download caught her eye. 

“5 Reasons Why You Should Agree to Marry Me,” it read.

That was weird.

Now that they were adults, Marinette considered Adrien to be one of her closest friends, apart from Chat Noir… but things were different with Chat now. Nevertheless, if Adrien was dating– or thinking of _marrying_ – someone, for that matter, Marinette was positive she would have met this person by now. Or maybe her overthinking got the best of her again and this thing was an old school project.

 _Interesting assignment,_ she thought.

Adrien returned then. It was prying, but she couldn’t hold her back curiosity.

“What’s this?” She pointed to the PowerPoint that wasn’t theirs.

A few seconds too long to answer prompted her to look up. He bit his lip, running a hand along the back of his neck. “That… uhh… that’s just a joke.”

“Uh huh.” Marinette was not convinced, but only questioned a tiny bit further. “So there’s nothing you haven’t told me, Nino and Alya? No secret _love_ -interest?”

He audibly choked at that. “No, no. Like I said… just a joke.” Walking behind the kitchen counter, he filled a glass of water, avoiding eye contact.

Marinette made a mental note to discuss this over with Alya at Tuesday’s dress fitting.

“Anyways.” He sat back down beside her. “I was thinking we should ask their parents for baby pictures.”

…

The night air blew coolly when Ladybug arrived at the rooftop. Chat had texted her to meet there. Not even five minutes later, a dark-clad figure vaulted towards her, seeming to be carrying two full bags.

Chat Noir dropped his cargo, kneeling down to where she leaned back against her elbows, on the floor.

“Good evening, My Lady.” He pressed a slow kiss to her hand, but moved up her arm giving playful pecks. She hummed in amusement.

Finally reaching her cheek, he held the kiss considerably longer. Less than ten seconds with him and she was already all warm.

“How was your day today,” he murmured.

“Same old, same old.” She pulled him down to lean her head on his chest and entwined their legs. “I met up with a friend, baked some cookies.”

“Did you bring any?”

“Sorry, Tikki ate them all.”

“And I thought only Plagg was the bottomless pit kwami.”

She smiled, breathing him in. Cuddling up with Chat was the most tranquil she’d been all week.

“How about you?” she asked as she traced lazy circles up and down his arm. “How was _your_ day?”

“Went grocery shopping, planned a weekend get-together and finished a presentation, which reminds me…” He drew away to grab whatever it was he’d brought with him. From one of the bags, he pulled out a bouquet of roses. “These are for you.”

Something was up. Today wasn’t anything monumental, but people didn’t just give flowers for no reason. Then again, it was Chat.

“Thank you, Minou,” she said, accepting the bouquet and took a moment to bask in their scent. “What’s the occasion?”

“To celebrate our _budding_ romance.”

A year and a half of being together was hardly “budding” in her vocabulary, but it was the pun that irked her. She handed him back the gift. “Nope. You can take them back.”

“C’mon bugaboo.” He crouched down to her, their breath intermingling. As she leaned in, he whispered, “Take it or _leaf_ it.”

That broke the spell. Ladybug pushed him back with her finger.

“I’ll keep the flowers, but one more pun and I’m going back home,” she teased.

“Not before I show you what I called you here for, you don’t.”

Her partner was looking something up on his baton. Finding whatever it was, he set it down on the ground, pointing to the wall of the building beside them. A projection appeared.

_5 Reasons Why You Should Agree to Marry Me_

Out of everything she expected, _this_ had not been it. There was too much information going through her brain at that moment.

Unless Adrien was very good friends with Chat Noir and had helped him make this presentation, there was no other explanation.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

Who was her partner.

Who was her boyfriend.

Who was asking her to marry him.

Chat– Adrien was asking her to _marry_ him.

“Look, I know this is forward,” he rushed out when he saw her face. “And don’t feel pressured to give me a straight answer anytime soon, but please let me make my points?

In her stunned silence, she only found the sense to nod. Clearly, he had no idea how much he’d given away. His answer was a toothy grin.

“Before I begin,” he fumbled for something inside the other bag. “Some chocolates for you.”

He’d gotten her a box of her favourite milk chocolate with hazelnuts. She’d mentioned it in passing some months ago and the fact that he remembered that tiny detail… wow. Despite this, she didn’t trust her voice to say anything back.

“Hello, My Lady(s and gentlemen), my name is Chat Noir–” Pause for a flirty wink. “–And today I’m here to explain: 5 reasons why _you_ , Ladybug, duh, should marry me.”

The slide disintegrated into the next in tiny squares. If the title hadn’t given him away, the cheesy transitions definitely would’ve.

“Reason number one: Convenience.” Chat clicked a button and an image of a badly drawn Hawkmoth with a couple bullet points spun onto the screen. “If we were married, there would be less confusion about getting to an Akuma attack. We’ll both see it together and show up together. It’ll be easier to strategize ways of tracking down Hawkmoth. Never mind, extra training.”

Ladybug couldn’t disagree with that. They were rarely able discuss Akuma attacks, much less ways to defeat Hawkmoth. It’d been something she kept telling herself she’d do, but never got around to.

“Number two: Domestic.”

The projection flipped away like a page turning.

“I promise to vacuum every week and do the dishes.” He glanced down at his feet, running a hand at the back of his hair. A move so Adrien it made her curse herself for not connecting the dots earlier. “I’ll… change any diapers, i-if that’s what you want, of course.”

Her chocolate was suddenly ten times tastier. She hid her blush behind the bar and fought against her smile. This man… It was hard to disguise her tiny happy mewl.

“ _And_ , I’ll wake you up with an omelet every day, because that’s the only thing I know how to make.”

“The _only_ thing?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, it might be the only thing, but I make it really well,” her boyfriend defended. “Either way, I’ll go as far as Italy to pick up takeout dinner for you.”

Knowing him, that was entirely possible; A fact she didn’t know if she should be scared of.

“And what if I’m craving Greek?” she retaliated.

He hummed in thought before breaking out into a grin.

“I guess I can make an exception,” he purred.

Oh, this cat would be the death of her.

Another transition, and the content of the next panel zoomed in from the right side. This one had a neon pie chart.

He read the title, “Trophy Husband Percentageness.”

How the heck was this the same model boy she met in collège?

“As you can tell by this chart–” A pointer stick materialized out of nowhere. Chat ignored her nearly-dying state of laughter and powered through, the epitome of a lecturer. “I am 10% good looks and 63% a simp. The other 27% is my awesome talent at being your arm candy.”

Ladybug wiped her eyes, finally able to sit up again. Never in her whole life had she imagined that _Adrien freaking Agreste_ would be trying to convince her to marry him by PowerPoint. With a graph that he took time out of his busy life to make. At this point, Jagged Stone could start writing country music and she wouldn’t question it.

“Thus concluding, that I am the perfect guy to bring along to family dinners and special events.”

Chat chucked the pointer over his shoulder, accidentally causing it to fall over the edge of the building. An unsuspecting customer at the café below them would probably have their coffee spilled all over them. The dork had the decency to wince before he faced her again.

“This one is less of a reason and more of a technical thing, but number four: Strategies to Avoid Identity Reveals!” Rushing to the bags once more, he pulled out a piece of fabric and flung it at her.

The object that had fallen into her lap had two holes cut into the it and an elastic band looped around the sides.

“Ta-da! Masks for at home use,” he said. With jazz-hands, obviously.

An eyeroll was the reply he got. Little did he know, this particular aspect was a lost cause at this point.

“If you don’t like that, you could just stay transformed the whole time, but Tikki’s gonna have to eat at some point.” He shrugged, all-knowingly. “Just saying. Oh! And if we don’t want to wear them the whole time, we can use these… wait for it… as a warning…”

His arm dug around in the bag and pulled out… was that– “A Nerf gun?” she asked.

Eyes bright with mischief he said, “Yeah! Here let’s practice.”

As soon as she caught the toy he tossed, a foam bullet hit her thigh.

“M’lady, I’m hooome!” he sang.

Thirty seconds passed as her death glare morphed into one of determination. “Challenge accepted, kitty.”

Turns out Nerf guns are a very effective form of attack. By the end of their battle– Ladybug having won– they both agreed they’d bring them to the next Akuma battle, just to spice things up. Who knows? It might catch Hawkmoth off-guard.

Besides that, their little brawl was so like her and Adrien wrestling over the computer that afternoon. It was those little similarities that left her wondering how she never put the two things together.

At least now she’d had some time to process who he was. _Not_ to say that the freaking out was over, but she could see the fun in this moment of her knowing and him still being oblivious.

“You’ve stated four reasons,” she said playfully, sitting back down and taking a bite of her forgotten chocolate. “What’s the last.”

“I could name a million.” He sighed. “But for the sake of this presentation, my final reason is… drumroll please!”

Through the scoff, she played along jokingly. The PowerPoint’s slide transformed into a paper airplane, flying away to reveal the next one that had an extremely pixelated image of a heart.

“Fifth reason is that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you.”

With that line, the unmistakable saxophone of the song “Careless Whisper” began playing.

Confused as to whether she should be flattered or annoyed, her expression settled for a kind of neutral astonishment. _This_ was the man Marinette wanted to grow old with. Even though he had ridiculous ways of declaring himself, she couldn’t push down the overwhelming amount of love she felt for him. Not even cringy background music would take away from the moment he pulled her up to sway with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his chest to conceal her grin.

“All jokes aside…” His breath tickled her ear. “The moment you dropped into my life was the moment I actually started living for myself.”

Ladybug held him tighter, hesitantly feathering kisses under the slight stubble of his jawline. Intrusive thoughts of him not wanting her once he knew who she was were shaken away as soon as they came. The rapid rhythm of his heart was too much of a giveaway of his feelings for any doubt to overtake her.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

Yes, he did. In every battle, in every victory, in all the gestures and in each embrace, it was evident.

“I love you, too.”

“I know we don’t know who each other are…” He touched his forehead to hers. “but nothing can change my mind when I say that you’re the one for me.”

From over his shoulder, the screen parted as if it were a curtain, displaying the final slide.

“Marry me?”

A chuckle slipped from her and he took the opportunity to kiss her hairline. She pulled back to look at her partner fully, still securely being held by his arms at her waist.

“I thought you said this was a joke?” she teased, only to disguise her teary eyes.

Chat frowned in confusion. “When did I…? I never said that”

“Yes, you did, Adrien.”

Green eyes widened at that. “How did you–” he cut himself off. “Someone said… No. Marinette?”

Her smile grew with every new realization that passed on his face.

“You- you knew this _whole_ time?”

She nodded. His frazzled look overtook her with the chills of giddiness.

“And you aren- aren’t mad?”

“No, I’m not mad.” Both of them seemed to be sputtering out words in their relief. She added, more apprehensively, “… Do you still mean what you said?”

“I didn’t know it was possible to love you even more,” he confessed in a low tone. “Do you–”

“Want to marry you?” she finished. Her following twenty yes’s surfaced in between giddy kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene:  
> “You are…” Adrien dramatically pointed to Nino at the bridal party table. “My fiiiiiiiire.”  
> It was Marinette’s turn to serenade Alya. “The one… desiiiiiiire.”  
> Adrien and Marinette turned back to back.  
> “Belieeeeeve when I saaaay…”  
> Every guest joined in for the next line: “I WANT IT THAT WAY!”  
> Needless to say, their speech was a success and the wedding: a blast.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! I'm @hey-its-laura-again on Tumblr if you want to check that out. 
> 
> Come say hi on Instagram @swirlilie (my art account)   
> Hope you all have a lovely day :)


End file.
